Blood, Sweat And Tears
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ Completed ]. Crack/Non-canon set—Short story VKook; from Jo Liyeol. Darah, Keringat, dan Air mata di kehidupan tak terduga Taehyung dan Jungkook. [Universe] [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook-TaeKook]—Jump tale three: "Zeus pun tau, pengorbanan ini bukti cintamu untuk ku." ; Drabble—PWP.
1. I : Kuggnoe Juvuli—sweat

**Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

— **_Kuggnoe Juvuli_** —

( _Taehyung hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaan pada Jeon Jeongguk—sosok manis yang selalu menjadi kiblat kehidupannya, mentarinya, pula kemilau purnamanya—ialah sahabat terkasihnya._ )

.

OCC || AU || Typo || BL

[ _Ficlet_ ]

.

* * *

Benderang lampu mendominasi ketimbang temaramnya langit malam ini. Pintu kamar seratus tiga puluh asrama akademi YaGook berderit seiring menampakkan perawakan tinggi Kim Taehyung di ambangnya. Melangkahkan kaki kedalam ruangan meninggalkan daun pintu yang perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya, menghampiri sosok Jungkook yang terduduk di atas karpet pada permukaan lantai kamar, berbagi ruang dengan tumpukan buku berserekan di sekitarnya.

Taehyung terhenti melangkah di sebelah sosok yang ia hampiri, melempar _spiral notebook_ tepat di pangkuan sila sosok itu hingga mengambil alih perhatiannya—ia menodongak, menatap Taehyung dengan kerutan samar di dahi, "Apa ini?"

" _Jjamppong_ ," Taehyung bersuara datar tanpa menampakkan raut berarti pada ekspresinya

"Hah?" kerutan di kening Jungkook menebal, kebingungan sendiri pada tanggapan satu-satunya sosok lain dalam kamar ini.

"Kau idiot? Itu buku," intonasi Taehyung masih sama pada air muka yang tak kunjung berubah. Namun aksen sarkas sedikit ia tekan pada kalimat cela di sana.

"Kalau itu aku tau!" suara Jungkook meninggi menahan kesal akibat celaan Taehyung yang tanpa beban, "Akukan hanya tanya," sulutnya kemudian.

Namun dengan santai Taehyung mendudukkan diri di sebelah sosok yang ia katai, menanggapi ujaran Jungkook dengan nada datarnya yang selalu tanpa bumbu kecuali kesarkasan, dominasi dan penuh cibir, "Pertanyaanmu kelewat bodoh. Sudah jelas itu buku— _dan kau tau_ , jadi untuk apa kautanyai?"

Jungkook sendiri memutar bola mata malas mendengar ujaran sahabatnya. Terlalu sering menghadapi tingkah Kim Taehyung, "Terserahmu, Tae."

Dan Taehyung diam, tak menanggapi dengan menyibukan diri memakan _cookies_ dalam toples kaca yang ia ambil di atas nakas tak jauh dari mereka.

"Omong-omong, ini untuk apa?" Jungkook yang memecah keheningan setelah dua menit, mengamit _spiral notebook_ yang tadi di lempar Taehyung ke pangkuannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tatakan gelas," Taehyung menjawab asal di tengah kesibukan menelan kue-kue kering dalam mulutnya.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap datar sosok di sebelahnya, "Serius."

Taehyung membalas pandang, menatap Jungkook tepat di mata saat kembali memasukan sisa _cookies_ dari tangannya; sebelum menjawab sambil mengunyah, "Kurasa kau benar-benar idiot, Kook. Kalau itu buku, sudah jelas untuk dibaca 'kan?"

Kini gantian Jungkook yang memilih diam. Hanya akan memacu tekanan darah tinggi bila berlama-lama meladeni kelakuan Kim Taehyung, dan dia tidak mau memiliki riwayat _stroke_ di usia dini. Jadi Jungkook membuang pandang, menatap lekat-lekat buku di tangannya akan lebih baik dari pada menatap Taehyung lebih lama.

 _'Kuggnoe Juvuli'_

Kalimat itu yang Jungkook tangkap pada lembar pertama dalam buku tipis Taehyung, dua kata yang tertulis paling besar di bagian atas garis tulis. Mengundang kerutan samar pula terpatri pada keningnya, "Apa-apaan dengan judulnya?" ia mendongak, kembali menoleh pada sang sahabat yang entah sejak kapan telah ikut menatap halaman perdana buku itu.

"Jangan banyak omong, sudah baca saja," titah Taehyung. Menusuk retina Jungkook dengan obsidian coklatnya yang selalu terlihat bosan kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Sama sekali tak mempedulikan sosok yang ia titah mendengus penuh ketidak terimaan namun pada akhirnya tetap menurut.

Dengan fokus yang terpasung pada deretan kata di dalam garis-garis tulis yang ada, Jungkook membaca penuh khidmat tulisan tangan Taehyung yang berjejer rapih di sana.

.

 _... I silent in my dreams loving you ..._

 _Looking at your beautiful face in silence ..._

 _Curled up in memory with you ..._

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 _Space who bring my ..._

 _Fly me along delusions about you ..._

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 _Love you in silence ..._

 _My love does not need a reply ..._

 _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._

 _Fly me ..._

 _Take my love ..._

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 _I luv u ..._

 _._

Di detik ia menghentikan bacaannya, Jungkook tak dapat menahan betapa ia terpukau pada deretan kalimat yang baru saja ia baca. Terbengong sesaat sebelum dengan binar menatap Taehyung penuh kagum, "Ya! Kau benar-benar mengikuti saranku, hah? ' _Menulis dengan hatimu'_?" menyenggol iseng ujung bahu Taehyung, Jungkook menaik turunkan kedua alis lincah lalu mengangkat bangga buku di kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Ini bagus. Ganti judulnya, dan kuyakin kali ini lirikmu _pasti_ diterima."

"Tidak mau. Aku akan mengirimnya dengan judul itu."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook mengernyit. Menurunkan kedua tangan lalu menatap Taehyung tak terpukau, "Sungguh, Tae. Saranku selalu tepat— _benar_?" cetusnya mendominasi. Dengan enggan Taehyung menggedik kedua alisnya acuh, "Judul melambangkan isi lagunya, kuyakin kau tau itu. Kuggnoe Juvuli? Ayolah, aku tau kau suka sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi judul _apaan_ itu? Apa artinya? Dari bahasa apa? Aku baru dengar dan kuyakin _google translate_ pun tidak akan mengeluarkan definisi kalimat itu. Lirikmu sangat bagus Tae, jadi mengalah saja, dapur rekaman pun pasti akan menyuruhmu mengganti judulnya kalau-kalau lirik ini diambil."

Taehyung menarik ujung mulut hingga bibirnya masuk dan tak lagi terlihat, terdiam sesaat dengan obsidian menatap tak kalah malas ke arah Jungkook sebelum menjawab enteng sambil membuang muka melanjutkan aktifitas makannya, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyarahkan liriknya. Dapat royalti besar pun _aku tidak sudi_."

"Jangan keras kepala, Bodoh. Apa susahnya mengganti judul? Ada ribuan kata indah di luar sana, kau hanya perlu mengutipnya lalu kaususun menjadi kalimat yang tepat," Jungkook berujar setengah kesal, terdengar sebersit paksaan di tengah ujarannya.

Taehyung melengos, menutup toples _cookies_ yang ia makan sebelum menaruhnya di lantai, "Kubilang tidak mau," ujarnya penuh tekan menatap balik Jungkook. Lalu dengan separuh sebal menarik bukunya dari sang sahabat sebelum mengapitnya di ketiak kiri, "Lagi pula aku menyuruhmu membacanya, bukan mengomentarinya," ia bangkit, menepuk puncak kepala Jungkook dua kali, "Aku mau balik ke kamar, kunci saja pintu kamarnya kalau _roommate_ bantetmu itu belum kembali sampai pukul sembilan. Kerjanya mencumbui Yoongi _sunbae_ terus," kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu meninggalkan Jungkook yang mengusung raut datar di wajah.

"Terserah saja, dasar Bodoh," cibirnya sesaat selepas debuman halus pintu terdengar bersama hilangnya sosok Kim Taehyung dalam kamar ini.

 _Hingga detik di mana gema jejak Taehyung mengecil dari lorong kamarnya, Jungkook tak juga menyadari betapa rapuh sosok Kim Taehyung saat di sampingnya._

 _Sosok yang dengan tegar menahan gemuruh sesak di dadanyanya, memajamkan mata kuat menahan debar keputus asaan beriring langkah tegas membawanya menjauhi pintu kamar yang selalu membuat raga beserta hatinya meretak dan begitu tertutup._

 _Meski tak Taehyung pungkiri, di sana lah semestanya berada, tiap jengkal kebahagiaannya, membawa seluruh jejak senyumannya pada seorang lelaki manis di dalam sana._

"Percuma," gumam lemah terdengar setelah dengan lelah Taehyung melempar pelan _spiral notebook_ nya pada tong sampah di pinggir koridor yang ia lalui.

.

 _Kegetiran Tuhan yang membawa hatinya berlabuh pada pilihan tunggal Jeon Jungkook. Tak ada sosok lain yang bisa ia perjuangkan selain dirinya, hingga saat di mana Taehyung kembali jatuh dan gagal. Ia akan kembali bangkit dengan cara yang berbeda untuk mendapatkannya._

.

.

.

 _... Ku diam dalam angan ku mencintaimu ..._

 _Memandang indah paras mu dalam sunyi ..._

 _Bergelung dalam memori bersamamu ..._

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 _Angkara yang membawaku ..._

 _Menerbangkanku bersama delusi tentangmu ..._

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 _Mencintaimu dalam diam ..._

 _Cintaku yang tak butuh balasan ..._

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 _Terbangkan aku ..._

 _Bawalah cintaku ..._

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 ** _Kuggnoe Juvuli ..._**

 _I luv u ..._

 _._

 ** _I luv u Jeongguk ..._**

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Oke, ini gaje. Dan dedek terinspirasi dari **_Winter woods_** yang lagunya Zoe itu loh.

 _Odelia Roav_ _I love Adora :v_

Itu udah lama banget, dan inspirasinya baru nongol sekarang =w= Wok wok wok.

Btw, itu lagunya bang Mphi kubikin sendiri make inspirasi asal-asalan yang penting jadi :v :v

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	2. II : Even If I Die, It's You—tears

**Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

— **_Even If I Die, It's You_** —

( _Aku mempercayakannya kepada langit, kunci dari takdirku. Itu pasti dirimu, jangan tinggalkan aku._ )

.

OCC || AU || Typo || BL || _lil bit Gore_

[ _Vignette_ ]

.

* * *

" _Taehyung-ah_."

Di lorong yang gelap, si pemilik nama menoleh. Mendapati gulita menyambut pendaran retinanya.

" _Taehyung-ah_."

Suara itu lagi, serak pilu yang kembali menggema memanggil begitu lirih namanya— _seakan rotasi dari dunia sang penyuara berkiblat di sana_.

" _Taehyung-ah_. _Dorawa_."

Tetapi si pemilik nama hanya terdiam, retinanya basah namun begitu beku buat mengedar. Ia menatap ke satu titik yang ia sendiripun tak tau di mana letaknya, _tak ada benderang_ , gelap terlalu mendominasi di sana; sampai dirinya sendiri pun bingung fokus dari indra pengelihatannya tertuju pada apa.

Hingga hening menyambut untuk kali pertama, membawa terpaan dingin dari angin yang berembus entah dari mana. Api sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya pada obor di genggaman Taehyung bergoyang antisipatif, tapi si Kim tetap diam, tak gentar sama sekali meski kini tubuhnya membatu di tempat. Lembap aroma lumut makin memenuhi paru-parunya, seiring embusan angin tadi perlahan memudar.

 _Menyisakan sesak dan panas._

Taehyung memejam mata, berusaha mengingat mengapa dirinya bisa ada di tempat ini. Namun nihil. Tak ada apapun, ingatannya kosong bagai tak pernah terjamah sesuatu.

Hingga suara itu kembali terdengar. Semakin laif dan merlirih.

" _Taehyung. Kembali_ _—_ _jebal_."

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan otaknya seakan berputar. Ia merintih, jemarinya mengepal kuat-kuat pada batang obor.

Perlahan tubuhnya lungsur, ia menunduk dalam-dalam saat tersungkur dalam duduknya. Masih berusaha mengingat, namun hal itu yang membuat memorinya makin perih dan luar biasa sakit, akan tetapi; tetap berakhir pada ingatannya yang tak kembali, bersama suara lirih yang menggema itu semakin meraungkan namanya.

Dalam hening Taehyung sadar. Ada suara lain. Bunyi _bib_ yang melemah seiring suara itu kini meraung.

Sampai waktu di mana embusan angin dingin kembali berembus dengan intensitas yang luar biasa kencang, lantas memadamkan kobaran api pada obor digenggamannya yang membuat gelap melingkupi Taehyung tanpa ampun. Menjadi waktu seserpih cahaya; benderang tertangkap indra pengelihatannya.

Di ujung sana, lentera indah memancarkan kilapan begitu terang, perlahan mendekat dengan volum semakin besar.

Oh— _itu bukan hanya lentera_. Di sana ...

 _Ada seseorang_?

Figur tinggi yang perlahan mendekat, kemudian berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi ketika tepat di sebelahnya. Si Kim menoleh, disambut senyum manis yang begitu familiar bersama sebelah tangan sosok itu terangat, dengan tangan yang tak memegang lentera ia mengusap sebelah pipi Taehyung penuh kasih— _begitu lembut dan hati-hati_.

Dalam sekejap, seketika sosok itu hilang saat sebuah portal muncul di hadapannya.

Gerbang yang membuat si Kim terlingkup dengan begitu banyak cahaya. Dua belah sisi yang terbuka, membawanya pada suatu ruangan serba putih.

Di mana beberapa sosok begitu sendu memandanginya, dengan kilapan netra berbanjir air mata itu tertulis jelas kebahagiaan.

"I-ini," susah payah Taehyung berusaha membuka mulut, begitu berat menyuarakan nada serak dari kerongkongannya yang kering, "Di— _di mana_?"

Matanya masih terbuka sayu, tapi ia dapat memastikan senyum bahagia orang-orang di sana merekah.

Dan ketika sosok yang entah mengapa serasa amat ia rindukan memeluknya begitu erat, Taehyung sempat tergugu di tempat, kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

 _Apa ia kenal sosok itu? Ia kenal mereka semua? Kenapa kini ia berbaring?_

Di menit ketika sosok itu berkata sambil terisak, "Di rumah sakit, Tae. _Kau di rumah sakit_ , terimakasih Tuhan— _terimakasih_ ," kemudian memeluknya begitu erat seakan rotasi dunianya telah beralih kiblat ke sana.

Taehyung sadar itu Jeon Jungkook— _kekasihnya_. Dan orang-orang itu, mereka semua kawan-kawan baiknya.

Maka sudut bibir si Kim tertarik di balik _aerosol mask_ yang ia pakai, jemari di sebelah tangan yang tak tertanam jarum infus ia kepal kuat-kuat. Sedikit Taehyung melirik deretan kawan-kawannya yang mengulum senyum, mengekspresikan bagaimana mereka terenyuh namun ada sedikit iba juga sendu yang sulit diartikan.

 _Oh, iya. Sekarang Taehyung ingat._

Mereka baru saja selesai ikut festival musik tingkat SMU, ia mendapat juara satu dari permainan saksofonnya. Berdiri di atas panggung, mendongak dengan bangga diiringi tepuk tangan meriah. Ia melambai pada Jungkook yang menatap riang ke arahnya.

 _Kebahagiaan sesaat_.

Sebelum sebuah mini bus datang membawa pengemudinya yang mabuk berat. Menyetir ugal-ugalan dan dengan tak berperasaan; membabi buta menabraki seluruh penonton di sana. Tak terkecuali _Jungkooknya_ yang tidak tau apa-apa, masih melambai tatkala mobil itu beberapa senti di belakang tubuhnya. Taehyung yang melihat seketika membatu, tak dapat melakukan apa-apa bahkan sekedar buka suara. Bibirnya kelu. Sampai berakhir tubuh Jungkook tertabrak dan terpental begitu jauh, terseret, _pun terlindas saat mini bus itu berbalik arah_.

Menghasilkan tubuh proposionalnya yang dipenuhi cidera serius, darah mengalir deras dari setiap luka-lukanya, pun tengkorak yang jelas Taehyung lihat hancur sebelah. _Menjelaskan jika Jungkooknya telah tiada._

Di tempatnya, Taehyung histeris. Kala orang-orang berusaha keras menjauhi lapangan yang telah terbanjir darah dengan mayat-mayat berserakan, ia justru hendak meloncat dari atas panggung, menghampiri kekasihnya di sana.

 _Namun takdir tak mengizinkan._

Sesaat sebelum ia melompat, mini bus itu melaju kencang ke arah sisi panggung. Menubruk bahan besi itu bringas sampai mesin kendaraan itu mati dengan sendirinya, lantas membuat fondasi panggung tak lagi kokoh, sampai besi-besi berat yang tersangga di atas sana berhambur jatuh menimpa Taehyung di bawahnya. Sedangkan di akhir kesadaran, si Kim menyaksikan ledakan terdengar disambut api berkobar dari mini bus yang terbakar beserta sang pengemudi di dalamnya.

Banyak yang meninggal. _Banyak sekali_. **_Dan Jungkook jadi salah satunya_**.

Maka ketika Taehyung kambali ke kenyataan usai beberapa detik kermangu dari memorinya, ia mendelik, dan mendapati yang mendekapnya bukan lagi sosok manis kekasihnya, _melainkan seonggok arwah yang tersenyum begitu bangga kepadanya_.

"Kau hebat, Tae. _Selamat_."

Karena kenyataan itu adalah dasar dari mengapa air matanya mulai menetes perlahan hingga menjadi deras, menyaksikan kawan-kawanya yang memandang iba kearahnya kerena mereka paham. _Sang sahabat tengah berdelusi selepas koma_. Maka seluruhnya diam, membiarkan histeria Taehyung mengawang ketika ia tak dapat membalas pelukan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

 ** _end_**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Ceritanya absurd ya? Wkwkwk ku bawa kalian ke tiga dimensi sekaligus di sini =w= Dari alam bawah sadar, waktu nyata, ama flashback :v Semoga ga gagal feelnya muehehe.

Ga tau kenapa kayanya judul ini cucok banget :v

Reviewnya sangat-sangat-sangat dedek nanti loh~ =3= Muah.

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	3. III : Contristatus—blood

**Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

— **_Contristatus_** —

( _Zeus pun tau, pengorbanan ini bukti cintamu untuk ku._ )

.

OCC || AU || Typo || BL

[ _Drabble_ ]

.

* * *

Sepasang obsidian Jungkook berpendar menatap langit dari duduknya di tengah hamparan rumput; perbatasan kota juga pedalaman hutan _prohibetur_ , bersama seseorang ia bersandar pada satu-satunya pohon besar yang tumbuh di permadani luas ini.

Dalam abad tiga belas bintang-bintang betebaran begitu indah di atas langit Goryeo, mengkelip centil seakan menggodanya untuk dicolek dan diraih. Maka putra kerajaan itu terkekeh kilat sekedar menampakan begitu manis raut sukanya, _hanya sesekali_ , selebihnya ia sibuk berceloteh dan mendengus pada pemuda yang duduk diam di sebelahnya.

"Tae, Ara!" Jungkook berseru riang menunjuk sebuah konstelasi di arah selatan, pada tengah rasi bintang Centaurus dan Lupus.

Pemuda di sebelahnya masih diam. Sedangkan Jungkook terus mengembangkan senyum menatap langit malam, binar di matanya menjernih tatkala sebuah gugus bintang tertangkap indra pengelihatannya, "Astaga, cantik sekali! Tae, itu Andromeda!" cahaya yang berkelip saling sambut membuat ia tergugu, setengah menganga mengagumi keindahan tata surya yang begitu ia gemari.

 _Tapi pemuda di sebelahnya tetap diam._

Sangat lama sampai raut ceria Jungkook perlahan pudar.

Terganti raut sebal penuh _bualan_ ; otaknya membatu seketika, nalarnya berkecambuk seiring sepasang netranya berpendar kosong. Tatanan asterik di atas sana tak lagi memenuhi histeria dalam selubung hatinya, sesuatu yang begitu ia sukai; ia kagumi sepenuh hati _hanya_ jadi penambal dukanya kini.

Tidak seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi kembangan senyum penuh arti, binar keterpukauan begitu utuh, serta bahagia integral yang memenuhi paru-parunya saat mendapati _apapun_ rasi ciptaan Zeus menghiasi langit.

 _Omong kosong_.

Citra dalam obsidian Jungkook memudar seiring kuluman senyumnya meluntur, menatap kosong paparan bintang yang menghiasi langit. Perlahan ia menggapai lengan lelaki di sebelahnya, menautkan jemari mereka begitu hati-hati, _mencengkramnya sarat perasaan dan teramat erat_ , "Taehyung, aku mencintaimu," ia memejam mata kuat-kuat setelah menjatuhkan kepala di pundak sosok itu. Namun figur di sebelahnya tetap tak buka suara, hanya menatap langit dengan netra kosongnya yang dingin.

Sampai waktu di mana debar jantung Jungkook menyesak dan membuatnya _sekarat_ hanya untuk berkata begitu lirih, " _Mianhae._ "

Membiarkan Taehyung _tetap_ diam menatap angkasa; dengan sepasang kelopak yang tak pernah lagi berkedip, tanpa gerak pompa dada, embus napas dari paru-paru yang bekerja, pun debar jantungnya yang berdetak. Lelaki itu hanya diam, terduduk kaku membiarkan Jungkook bersandar pada bahunya.

— _dengan sebilah pedang sacrificium yang tertancap di bagian dada, menyerong hingga tembus di pinggang belakangnya._

.

.

Kerena Tuhan pun tau, pengorbanan ini bukti cinta Taehyung untuknya. Mengorbankan nyawa sebagai panglima, _bukan_ karena ia kalah _di sana_. Goryeo menguasai Silla berkat kemenangan tempur ini, namun titah sang raja adalah perintah mutlak baginya buat dianut tanpa elak. Sang penguasa sengaja mengirimnya ke medan perang, _buat terakhir kali_ , sebagai penghujung tempat nyawanya berpulang.

Untuk dalih ke seluruh rakyat; memberi pengumuman tegas bahwa panglima Kim telah _mati_ dalam bertugas di daratan Ravenna, padahal meregang nyawa karena pedangnya sendiri yang dihunuskan tidak rela oleh ajudan tersayangnya, disaksikan tangis pedih ratusan prajuritnya yang selamat.

Kerena Jungkook sendiri pun _tau_ , kedudukannya sebagai putra raja yang telah dijodohkan, menjadikan hubungan cinta mereka begitu haram di mata orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

...

© _Blood, Sweat And Tears_ — clear **.**

 ** _end._**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing

* * *

 _Cuma dedek perjelas doang,_ soalnya banyak yang gagal paham sama bab tiganya.

Jadi dengan rampungnya chapter ini **_Blood, Sweat And Tears_** [ **completed** ] ahaaaay o(≧∇≦o)

Karena sesuai judulnya, perchapter sudah mewakili satu kategori:

● **Bab I : _Keringat_.**

● **Bab II : _Air mata_.**

● **Bab III : _Darah_.**

.

 **PS(1):** _Prohibetur_ itu artinya terlarang, dan _sacrificium_ artinya pengorbanan.

 **PS(2):** Judulnya sendiri artinya berduka. Semua itu Li ambil dari bahasa _latin_.

.

.

 **Thanks for read this.**

 _So, sorry for typo and all fault._

* * *

 _See you on next tale~_ =3=9

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[28-05-2017]


End file.
